Nödställd i Sykinesiska Sjön
by Smargden
Summary: Ännu en story från mig, den har inspirationen från filmen "Timme Noll" En flygolycka, där Harry hamnar som ensam överlevande. Platsen jag valde finns, och tack vare googles kartor kunde jag se den och utforska på den. Platsen har förändrats otroligt från 2009 till 2015. Glad Påsk
1. Chapter 1

**Nödställd i Sykinesiska Sjön**

 **By Smargden**

* * *

Ännu en story från mig, den har inspirationen från filmen "Timme Noll"

Edit 2009-05-10, 2009-08-15 ; 2010-01-18; 2010-04-07; 2010-10-07 ; 2010-11-29; 2011-02-17. 2012-07-09; 2013-08-14; 2014-10-16; 2016-03-24

* * *

 **1**

Vernon Dursley var inte på bästa humör, men han hade inget val, _båda_ barnen var tvungna att följa med. Det var därför som Harry Potter vid en ålder av 7 år satt med sin 'familj' i ett flygplan 12000 meter över Sydkinesiska sjön.

Vernon hade blivit tvungen att göra en tjänsteresa för företaget, en tjänsteresa som omfattade familjen. De hade klarat av uppgifterna i både USA och Japan, nu var de på väg till Australien. Där skulle de utöver jobbet för företaget även få njuta av en och en halv vecka betald semester.

Men — ödet hade andra saker väntande på dem. Allt hände både dramatiskt och plötsligt. Tre sektioner av flygplanskroppen slets av, det plötsliga tryckfallet och den oerhörda vind som uppstod slet ut de passagerare som inte var fastspända, eller satt så löst att de slets ut ur sina säkerhetsbälten.

De som inte slets ut, men satt i eller nära den nu öppna delen av flygplanskroppen dog där de satt. Alla i passagerarutrymmet drabbades av medvetslöshet. Allt medan piloterna gjorde vad de kunde för att så snabbt som möjligt gå ner till 4000 meters höjd, samtidigt som de minskade flyghastigheten till minsta möjliga.

—

Harry Potter fanns bland de passagerare som avsvimmade föll fritt fall ned mot marken. Han hade haft tur i oturen — så långt, för han hade inte slagit i något när han revs ut i luften.

Hans undermedvetande förstod att han behövde vakna upp, och han tittade sig omkring medan fartvinden gjorde det omöjligt att andas normalt, eller att ens kunna se normalt, dessutom fanns inte heller glasögonen på plats.

Det han ändå kunde se, var olika nyanser av blått, och i det blå en grön fläck. Men vad hjälpte det om det fanns land nära han skulle ändå slå ihjäl sig när han slog i vattnet, säkert fanns det hajar i vattnet också.

Medan han hade planat ut med armar och ben ut från kroppen började han önska att han hade tyg som förbands mellan benen, och mellan armar och ben, då skulle han _kanske_ kunna nå närmare den gröna ön, och kanske — kanske kunde han byta farten nedåt till att komma framåt tillräckligt för att kunna överleva landningen.

—

Han insåg att det måste ha gått en del tid, han hade ont i hela kroppen, skrubbsår på händer och i ansikte, och det sved, sved illa. Han hade svårt att _minnas_ hur han hade kommit ner den sista biten, de korta sekvenserna av minnet, eller minnena var motstridiga.

Hade han blivit fågel? På något sätt hade han virriga minnesbilder av att han hade virvlat runt som en fågel, men andra minnessegment sa att han hade styrt med armar och ben.

Men — han levde, och han var på fast mark, men han förstod också att han fanns långt borta från platser där det fanns . . . _folk_? Fanns det folk på ön? Kanske det fanns båtar som kom dit ibland?

Nå, solen var på väg ned, det betydde att han ganska raskt borde hitta någonstans att sova.

—

Att säga att solen väckte honom är inte helt korrekt, han hade inte kunnat sova långa sammanhängande tider, han insåg att han inte frivilligt skulle sova direkt på stranden ännu en natt. Något smått hade bitit honom och det fanns nu gott om röda märken, märken som kliade.

Han började inse att han hade tre direkta uppgifter, A, vatten att dricka, B, mat att äta, C, någonstans att sova — ostörd.

Att han inte heller såg tillräckligt bra för att kunna se mer än de närmaste tio steg av sina egna fotspår i sanden gjorde inte saken lättare. Först behövde han gå runt ön för att se hur stor den var, och om det möjligen fanns någon som bodde här.

Hans vandring blev en påminnelse om föregående dags olycka, 12 kroppar hittade han ilandflutna, 12 kroppar OCH, en hel del bråte. Han insåg ganska snart att huvuddelen av bråten egentlighen var skräp som båtar hade kastat i havet, men en hel del var från flygplanets lastutrymme, och annat löst som hade funnits bland passagerarna.

Trots att han inte hade fått någon frukost, och att hela kroppen fortfarande värkte, insåg han att han hade två saker att göra — och göra direkt. A, bråten som ännu låg i vattnet måste han _rädda_ , där kunde det finnas saker som kunde hjälpa honom, kanske livsviktiga saker. Men också de döda kropparna som hade flutit i land, han förstod att de behövde begravas, redan samma dag.

Han hade ingen spade att gräva med, så det blev att med händerna raka undan lite av sanden, och fösa på sand ovanpå. Medan han höll på att fundera på _var_ han lämpligen skulle ge dem en sista viloplats, kom han också att tänka på att när han blev räddad så skulle han tala om var de fanns, och de kunde få en ny begravning någon annan stans.

Men flera saker påkallade hans uppmärksamhet, magen, den krävde vatten, och den krävde MAT. Inget av det hade han, om han inte räknade vattnet i havet som vatten, och innan solen stod som högst hade han börjat dricka vatten från havet.

Men han tittade även på de döda kropparna — han tittade på dem som _kött_. Men skakade på huvudet, för det första så var det, så kunde de, på sin höjd ge honom _kött_ bara ett par dagar innan det hade blivit förstört som _mat_ , om han skulle bli där länge, så behövde han ha en bättre lösning. Däremot kunde kläderna de bar kunde komma till användning.

—

Han hade vadat och simmat, som han lärde sig av sitt behov, och på så sätt även hämtat in ytterligare sex döda kroppar, och en hel del ytterligare bråte.

Han valde att _rädda_ de omkomnas kläder, det gjorde att han nu hade glasögon som hjälpte honom att se bättre än med de egna han hade förlorat. Det var nog det viktigaste, det andra som också var viktigt, var den gaständare han hade hittat i fickan på en av de nu begravda.

Därför fanns det nu en eld som brann, han tackade sin lyckostjärna att bråten som hade drivit in i den vik han nu fanns i. Tre saker i bagaget var ryggsäckar, i dem fanns det utrustning som tydde på att de tidigare ägarna var vana att finnas i naturen.

Han hade nu tillgång till kokkärl, bestick, knivar, tält och sovpåse, två av ryggisarna hade också innehållit kikare. Men framför allt, de tre ryggsäckarna innehöll vardera en hel veckas frystorkad färdigmat, samt en hel del makaroner, ris, buljongtärningar och en del intressanta kryddor. Det som förbryllade honom mest var ett par kilo säd. Det mest kusligaste av allt var att i bottnen på vardera av ryggsäckarna fanns ett brev, ett brev som han inte förstod.

 _När det blir dags — minns att få med dessa saker i flygplanet. En ryggsäck i vardera av bagagefacken, 9 totalt, så får du åtminstone någon av dem. Hitta också rätt person, och få honom att använda rätt kavaj som får rätt 'tillbehör', du kommer att behöva det._

Han kunde nu se tydligt även på långt avstånd tack vare glasögonen och kikaren som han hade hittat. Dessutom hade han hittat kläder och skor som passade för honom.

Det han inte kunde bära med sig på den vandring runt ön han avsåg göra grävde han också ned. Han kunde nu använda ett av kokkärlen som skovel, han valde tre olika ställen ganska nära för det som nu var hans skatt. En del av det han hade kunnat _rädda_ var också pengar, några tusen japanska Yen, men han hade också 6530 australienska dollar och den otroliga mängden av 188650 amerikanska dollar, de flesta ställena han hittat pengar i var de tjugotalet handväskor som hade flutit iland. Men en av rockarna som en av personerna hade på sig hade haft flera stängda fickor med buntar med amerikanska dollar.

Han insåg också att han mycket väl själv kunde bli rånad, av kringstrykande otrevliga om de kunde anta att han hade gott om pengar, därför skulle han själv vara tvungen att ha dem dolda, men tillgängliga ifall han blev räddad.

En av ryggsäckarna hade haft en flera hundra meter lång nylonlina på en platsspole, 0,90, 500 meter stod det på den. Till det fanns det även en uppsättning krokar. Han kom ganska raskt underfund med att han skulle förankra linan i en vidja, och sedan ha kroken med en död räka eller mussla han hade hittat. Placerade han ut den när det var ebb, kunde det komma fiskar in och fastna på hans fiskedon när högvattnet kom.

—

Tre år hade gått, och han hade överlevt, och klarat det bättre än han kunde ha trott de första dagarna. I början hade hans diet varit kokta gröna blad, tillsammans med små räkliknande saker han hittade i det grunda vattnet. Den mat som fanns i ryggsäckarna ransonerade han för att han inte skulle vara helt utan _normal_ mat tills han hunnit lära sig vad han kunde, och inte minst _inte_ kunde använda som mat.

Han förstod också att så några av fröna det var flera olika sorter, först trodde han att det var vara säd, men när han hade hällt upp så hittade han ärtor och bönor bland säden. Tack vare dem så kunde han efter några månader ha krispiga grönsaker att komplettera sin diet med.

De små fiskarna var ytterst svåra att kunna ta direkt med händerna med det lärde han sig raskt att gräva små dammar i det grunda vattnet. Efter ett par dagar hade de små djuren hittat in i hans dammar, då kunde han stänga öppningen ut till det fria vattnet, sedan blev det lätta att plocka den instängda maten.

Det var med samma princip han gjorde lite större 'dammsystem' med lite rens av de små fiskarna i det vattnet kom även krabbor inkrypande. För att kunna fånga dem behövde han ha en fackla med eld då de inte ville komma fram medan solen lyste.

Det hade tagit honom någon månad, men han lyckades flytta undan så mycket sand att när tidvattnet kom fyllde det på i hans bassäng. Det hade blivit hans egen lilla kräftodling. Att ha levande fisk där gav han upp tidigt, vattnet blev för varmt i solen, kräftor och krabbor däremot verkade trivas i hans lilla konstgjorda damm.

Efter evigheter av pillerarbete hade han kunnat lirka ut långa tunna trådar från de grova näten som skulle hålla bagaget på plats i flygplanet, en del av det hade följt med. Med det och bambu hade han lyckats göra en pilbåge, varken hans båge eller pilarna var något att skryta med, men det hade gett honom kött. Han var inte säker på vad det var för djur egentligen, först trodde han att det var stora råttor, men de åt blad och grenar från buskarna, och frukt om de hittade sådana. Dessutom hade de inte svans eller gnagartänder som råttorna.

Efter hand som tiden gick och han förstod att han skulle bli där länge, satte han bambukäppar i vattnet, in i dem flätade han mindre grenar, det gjorde att fiskar som kom nära land leddes med dem till en inträngning. Det gav honom ytterligare en källa till proteiner i dieten. Men han skulle aldrig mer se åt _musslor_ när — _om_ — han någonsin mer kom till befolkade platser.

—

Det andra som också hade hjälpt honom var den förmåga han upptäckte att han hade. Bland bråten som han hade tittat närmare på efter att de första och viktigaste sakerna var tillgodosedda hade han hittat något han först trodde var ren fantasi, en bok som beskrev magiska besvärjelser.

Det var även så han hade lärt sig om magi. Han hade först trott att en av de ilandflutna karlarna var trummis, han hade ju haft _trumpinnar_ i två smala fickor på byxorna. Det var sex veckor senare han kom på att det var trollspön.

Han hade hittat en liten tjärn på öns inre del, men han förstod också att allt vatten från den måste han koka innan han drack. Det var innan han grävde en grop några meter ifrån den, och i den kunde han få sandfiltrerat vatten. Det var renare, men han kokade det ändå, han vågade inte chansa.

Havet är en soptipp, för många, och ibland kommer kasserade saker andra till nytta. Platsdunkar och platsflaskor hade flutit iland så han hade inga problem att förvara vatten han hade kokat. Han hällde det kokheta vattnet i flaskorna och lät dem sedan finnas lätt nergrävda i sanden. Han hade tidigt lärt sig att om solen lyste på dem så blev de odrickbara på ett par dagar, ibland redan första dagen.

I sitt läger, som var på en av de högsta punkterna på ön, tittade han runt om efter något fartyg som kunde komma tillräckligt nära för att han kunde få dem att se honom. Ingen sökte honom, alltså hjälpte det inte att skapa rök, eller att sända solreflexer.

Det han förströdde sig med var att försöka lära sig att läsa japanska. Bland sakerna han hade _räddat_ hade han hittat både engelsk och japansk bibel.

Alltså kunde han läsa den engelska texten, och försöka lära sig de den japanska skriften. Det hade tagit honom ett och ett halvt år innan han kunde läsa hela predikarens text på japanska och förstå den, innan han läste den engelska texten, och när han sedan läste den engelska behövde han inte ändra på hur han hade uppfattat texten.

Det var också det som gjorde att han kunde läsa det brev en underlig budbärare hade kommit med. Han insåg nästa _nyhet_ , när han läste japanska, läste han inte japanska, han läste engelska ord skrivna med japanska runor. Han hade ingen aning om hur det skulle uttalas på japanska.

En hjälplig översättning fick han fram, men det innehöll en hel mängd ord han aldrig tidigare hade stött på, men den gick tydligt ut på att han hade antagits till något, och att han endera skulle riva sönder arket, eller låta en droppe av hans blod hamna på en av fyra platser.

En plats, då behövde han ingen hjälp nu, — men ville behålla kontakten med skolan. En annan var bara en accept, och inget mer. Den tredje förstod han inte helt vad det betydde, men det verkade ändå inte vara hans behov, det fjärde däremot, då skulle de komma till honom och hjälpa honom komma till dem.

Direkt efter att han hade satt av sin droppe blod på den fjärde positionen, flammade brevet till och försvann. Det var nu det slog honom att han aldrig hade lärt sig att ens förstå japanska. Att se deras _runor_ och förstå dem, det var en sak, men att sedan förstå talat språk skulle bli svårare.

Därför letade han fram några bitar papper som hade tillräckliga ytor för honom att teckna ner att han inte _kunde förstå talat — bara skrivet_.

Dessutom började han förbereda sin sorti från sitt påtvingade hem.

—

Om han hade fört sin kalender rätt så var det den 12 augusti 1990 som han fick sin första mänskliga kontakt på tre år. Den äldre man som _plötsligt_ hade dykt upp i hans läger skrämde honom först, men Harry höll fram sina bitar av papper som han hade lagt ned mycket tid på.

"Förstår du engelska?" Frågade mannen, till Harrys stora häpnad.

"Ja, jag bodde i England innan, jag har varit här i tre år, ensam utan någon att prata med."

"Du ser ut att ha rett dig bra unge man, förstod du att du är inbjuden att komma till vår skola?"

"Ja, jag har samlat allt jag behöver ha med mig här, men jag kanske ska visa var jag har begravt de övriga som flöt i land, döda. Ifall någon skulle vilja veta, samtidigt kanske jag ska göra mitt sista farväl till dem.

—

Det var nu först som Harry började förstå att något oerhört märkligt hade inträffat. Året var inte 1990, inte heller ens i närheten av det, det var 1960

En hemsk tanke slog honom direkt, böckerna, han hade inte haft en tanke på att ens titta på utgivningsdatum, likaså alla pengar han hade _tagit rätt på_. När var de tryckta?

Samtidigt började han en snabb bearbetning i sitt sinne, om 20 år, skulle han ' _födas_ ' samtidigt som han skulle vara 30. Han skulle så gärna vilja möta sina föräldrar, och få veta, men fram tills de omkom, skulle han inte kunna . . . ett kapitel i en av böckerna hade nämnt om honom, han var den enda som hade överlevt dödsförbannelsen.

Hans föräldrar hade inte dött i en bilkrasch, de hade mördats, och han hade överlevt. En hemsk tanke slog sig inom honom, paradoxer, vad händer om han talar om . . . nej.

Han måste leva ett nytt liv, först efter att Dursleys dör, och han själv överlever, kan han ta sitt arv i anspråk. Men då ska han också vara påläst om vad som har hänt, och vara beredd att göra saker då. I det förstod han även breven i bottnen på ryggsäckarna, det var han själv som hade placerat dem där — för att han skulle få dem. Likaså mannens kavaj, den med alla pengarna, de var hans egna, till honom själv. Och han fick inte visa sig för varken Vernon eller — sig själv.

Först måste han skapa en överenskommelse med Gringotts, och sätta alla, _för nya,_ saker in i ett säkert valv.

Han satte igång att sortera sina pengar i utgivningsår, och han hade tur, 8490 dollar var direkt användbara. Efter det var de ganska jämt spridda över åren. Det verkade som att den han befriade pengarna från hade sparat dem som kontanter över åren själv. Det var tills han kom på att det var han själv som hade fixat dem, de skulle finnas pengar till honom som garanterat räckte hela tiden han skulle finnas där.

Hade han vetat mer om ekonomi skulle han ha kunnat _placera_ pengarna i bäst växande företag. Några namn kände han dock igen, Sony var en av dem. Likaså på amerikanska sidan hade han hört om dataföretaget Intel.

Men nu kom hans "boklåda" till användning, ett par av dem gav en del input, han delade naturligtvis kunskapen med Gringotts, han hade inget annat val.

Dessutom ingick det i deras avtal, att han skulle få lära sig om deras kultur, medan han ännu fanns i _historisk tid_. När de kom närmare tiden för _olyckan_ skulle han äga en hel del andelar i Grunnings Borrar. Liksom att han gott kunde ha unge Harry som anhörig, liksom resten av familjen. Då skulle han kunna få ersättning från försäkringen också, han var värd det.

—

Fem år i magiskolan, och med en hel del annan utbildning också hade han återvänt till _sin ö_. Han hade valt att _befästa_ den platsen, han hade redan förstått att han skulle komma att ha tre fiender, kanske fyra, om han även räknade med dem som bara var avundsjuka på honom.

Ett tag hade han undrat om något hade hänt på ön som gjorde att han for tillbaks i tiden, men när han vände tillbaks såg han att den var som han hade lämnat den. Tidstransfern måste han hänt i samband med olyckan, eller på väg ner, och ha gällt allt, åtminstone det han kunde ta rätt på, men kanske flygplanet kraschade totalt, i originaltiden.

Men det spelade ingen roll, han skulle ändå _proklamera_ ön som _sin_. Och han skulle befästa den, befästa den så att han skulle kunna hålla den mot det mesta. En av de saker han måste ordna var _nödutgången_. Och från den en miniatyrundervattensbåt, egentligen lufttuber med högkomprimerad luft som hade extra hög syrehalt.

Först skulle han andas den, efter det skulle en liten förbränningsmotor ha tillräckligt med syre för att föra honom åtskilliga sjömil bort.

Han hade, eller _skulle ha_ , tillräckligt med tid på sig att minera ön tillräckligt för att ta hand om en invasionsstyrka. Allt omagiskt naturligtvis.

Avtalet med Gringotts verifierade att så snart hans föräldrar hade mördats, skulle det bli extra noga kontroll och hindrande av Dumbeldores manipulationer av familjevalvet. Och när flygplanet med honom själv förolyckades — då, då skulle valven tillfalla honom, fullt ut, men dit skulle det vara ytterligare 22 år.

För att komma in i USA, Australien, eller ens till England behövde han ha en identitet, och vara _behörig_. För att komma in i Australien, skulle han ha en gedigen yrkesutbildning, omagisk naturligtvis. Till USA, var det i det närmaste omöjligt att komma in. Vad värre var, han hade visserligen acceptans och hade gått några år på magiskolan utanför Kyoto, och han kunde vara kvar där tills han blev 18 år, vilket gav honom tre år ytterligare.

Men Gringotts har världsomspännande kontakter, och med deras hjälp kunde han diskret flytta till Phoenix i Arizona USA två år senare. Han var då en av de många barn av amerikanska officerare som hade hittat Japanska kvinnor de hade förstrött sig med. Svårigheten hade varit att hitta en som hade varit på rätt plats i rätt tid, och som dessutom hade avlidit. Några magibesvärjelser senare fanns det ett välliknande fotografi som visade rätt person tillsammans med en japansk kvinna, i nära tid för sin nedkomst.

Visst hade det kostat en del, men pappren behövdes för att få en etablerad plats i samhället. Utifrån det kunde han sedan bygga upp sin nya framtid.

Det var också nu när han hade mer erfarenhet som han kunde exploatera _sin_ ö. Den visade sig vara en del av en grupp öar som hade varit viktiga under det senaste stora kriget, men efter det var se lämnade åt sitt öde. De ansågs som militärt område. Inga fraktfartyg gjorde minsta ansats att titta närmare på något som hände där.

Men inte heller militären hade någon egentlig verksamhet där. Det var när han kom dit för tredje gången som han använde sin nyanskaffade flygkvast för att flyga runt som han hittade den ö som militären hade en gammal landningsbana på. Där fanns även en del bunkrar som soldater förmodligen hade uppfört.

Det fanns egentligen inte mycket där att göra heller, så han skrinlade sina planer på att _befästa_ sin ö. Tidigare hade han avsett att återbörda de omkomna till sina rätta anhöriga, men när han tänkte på vad det skulle betyda för honom själv, och inte minst att hans identitet som Harry Potter, skulle bli allmänt känd, backade han även på den punkten. Kanske, kanske, någon gång tio år eller mer, efter att tiden hade passerat kunde han låta de pass han hade begravt komma till allmän kännedom.

Kanske kunde han skriva en berättelse, som han kunde placera på plats, eller ännu bättre placera i en platsburk, och skicka ut den på havet, alltså i någon havsvik där någon skulle hitta den. Lät han den bli tre till fyra år gammal, och att han i texten skulle säga att han säkert skulle dö så sjuk han kände sig, då skulle delar av sanningen komma ut, utan att han behövde tala om att de hade dött 30 år tidigare. Men, allt det skulle bli en senare uppgift, om ens det.

—

Tiden hade riktigt flugit iväg, han hade hittat till magimarknaden i Salem, till Druid Hills i Atlanta, men inte minst till London, och Diagongränden. Han hade investerat i alla böcker som lästes på Hogwarts, samt fördjupningarna i alla ämnena. I Svartalvsgränden hade han kommit över _Amulett of Time_ , naturligtvis var det något han fastnade för.

Med den kunde han _besöka_ , nästan vilken tid som helst, men bara korta stunder, egentligen handlade det om _minutår_ per år. Alltså 100 minuter ett år bort, eller en minut 100 år bort. Med 30 år tillbaks skulle han ha 70 minuter på sig, efter det skulle amuletten behöva ha så många år på sig att återhämta sig. Stannade han i fem minuter skulle han ha förbrukat 35 minutår, och ha 65 kvar, skulle han stanna i 10 minuter skulle han ändå ha 60 minutår kvar. Med den skulle han kunna bistå sig själv, men bara diskret, han fick aldrig möta sig själv, det var en av paradoxlagarna.

Det var också nu som han började förstå en viktig sak, det var inte tidvattnet som slutligen hade hämtat liken till den viken, han skulle själv flytta dem till _rätt tid och plats_. Han skulle göra TVÅ resor tillbaks. Först skulle han se till att han landade levande. Efter det skulle han få liken och allt bagage att hamna på rätt strand för att inte flyta förbi ön. Det skulle komma att ta mer än tio minuter, men han skulle sedan behöva ytterligare minutrar för att hämta de omkomna.

Så kom han vidare på att han dessutom måste sitta där på ön några nätter dagarna efter olyckan, alltså i 1987, för att försöka beskriva solens väg på himlen, månens position i förhållande till några stjärnbilder, och rita ner det på något sätt. Det skulle vara enda möjligheten att _tala om_ var platsen finns. Men för det behövde han inte amuletten, det skulle ske i _realtid_ då det hände, sen skulle den inte skickas iväg förrän några år senare. Men han skrev ner sin planering.

Först hade han tänkt vara en av de ledande personerna själv i _borrfirman_ , men han kom på att det var lika effektivt att vara en _konsult_ , en konsult med inflytande. Däremot såg han till att ha ett hus i Hogsmeade, ett dolt hus, men ändå nära Hogwarts. Han märkte att oron och stridigheterna i England intensifierades. Han gav sin kontakt på Gringotts uppgifter om hur han ville att hans investeringar skulle hanteras, billiga områden, skulle köpas, men även mindre företag, som restauranger och barer kunde vara intressanta ställen.

Han skulle behöva mer pengar, eller mer korrekt — mer GULD. Lösningen blev att bryta eget, där ingen annan bröt något. Tros mångas avrådan köpte han ett uttjänt gammalt lastfartyg, satte på en ordentlig stenkross på den, satte en rasputrustning till två stycken 2000 meter långa fyra respektive en halv tum tjocka vattenledningsrör. Genom den tunna tryckte han ner komprimerad luft, den luften hamnade i det grova röret, det gjorde att vatten i det röret drevs upp mot ytan, det i sin tur sög med sin allt löst, som var litet nog att komma in i röret, upp till ytan. Där hamnade det in i den verkliga krossen som gjorde _damm_ av det.

Den soppan av finkrossat material och vatten spolades ut över kvicksilver. Allt som var lättare än 13 kilo per liter flöt vidare till en virvelrenare, den höjde halten av tungt material till det tredubbla. Resten åkte tillbaks till havet.

Han bearbetade sprickområdet nordöst om Nya Guinea, han använde lite magi för att hitta de bästa platserna, malmen han fick upp innehöll omkring 13 gram guld per ton malm, när han hade tur och på de tre dagar han höll på innan han tvingades avbryta hade han skrapat ihop lite mer än fyra kilo guld, _biprodukten_ hade blivit 63 kilo silver men inte mindre än 33 ton koppar. Att utvinna guldet från kvicksilvret var ju bara att ånga av kvicksilvret, naturligtvis kondenserades det förångade kvicksilvret för återanvändning hela tiden till sjöss. Silvret och kopparen, däremot måste bearbetas i land. Utöver all koppar fick han dessutom dubbelt så mycket zink som koppar, och det var på bara 300 ton malm.

Men det gav honom blodad tand, så han fortsatte med det i flera månader. Han beställde in andra fartyg för att frakta malmen med zink, koppar och silver till sin reningsanläggning i land. Som avslutning sålde han hela idén och sin uttjänta skorv till ett nybildat företag, ett företag han själv skapade sig stora intressen i, Barrick Gold Corporation. Det hade stått mellan dem och Natilus Minerals, några år senare enades de om att samarbeta för att både kartlägga och utvinna havsdjupens rikedomar.

/Fotnot: området norr New Zealand har 11 gram guld, 122 gram silver / ton och 5 resp 8 procent zink och koppar. Till skillnad från området nordost New Guinea som har 13 resp 263 gram och 23 resp 11 procent av guld, silver och zink, koppar.

Röda havet blott 1 resp 13 gram och 2 resp 1 procent/ ton, Atlantryggen kommer upp i 6 resp 378 gram och 25 resp 6 procent / ton malm. Värden enlligt Illustrerad vetenskap nr 7 år 2007./

Att säga att han var _snuskigt rik_ var att ta i i underkant. Mycket av det fanns i den omagiska världen, Guldet hade han tagit in i magiska världen utan att låta det passera de vanliga omagiska platserna. Silvret, zinken och kopparen måste han sälja på öppna marknaden. Men trots det kunde han själv köpa till sig en hel del silver.

Silver som metall var mer gångbart hos Gringotts än värden i dollar, därför kunde han omsätta inkomster från koppar och zink till ren silvermetall.

En del av inkomsten använde han till en liknande utrustning, men nu var hans mål västra sidan av Sydafrika, och diamanter istället för sten och metall.

Nu skulle det handla om att skapa en konstlad separeringstunnel. I en virvelkammare skapade han en _separerinszon_ allt som var lättare än 3,15 försvann uppåt, medan det som var tyngre än 3,53 försvann nedåt, allt övrigt matades ut på sidan. Nästa steg var intressantare, den sorterade acceptet till 24 olika positioner, där de mellan 3,51 och 3,53 hade högst kvalité.

Efter fyra dygn blev situationen ohållbar. Utanför Walvisbaai fanns den rygg med gamla undervattensvulkaner som var hans målområde. Men Namibias intressen sträckte sig ut till området han fanns i, och de hotade resolut med att skjuta honom i sank. Alltså, han förstod tidigt att försvinna därifrån — innan de han titta närmare på honom eller ens hota med att hota honom.

Men Harry var nöjd ändå, 82 kilo diamanter var ändå 82 kilo diamanter. Bland dem kunde han _kanske_ hitta ett tiotal som var värda att _göra något av_ , resten var att betrakta som industrimaterial. Dit räknade han även diamanter för övrig magisk användning. I slutänden blev det 54 kilo att säljas inom magins värld, 26 kilo till borrföretaget, och två kilo som han själv skulle kosta på slipning av, han hade tagit hjälp en röntgen utrustning för att hitta det bästa materialet att spara. Inte blev han fattigare av sin diamanthantering heller, men det var mest något att göra för att få tiden att gå.

—

Bara två år kvar, av väntan och ett farligt England. Han hade börjat följa med vad som står i den lokala tidningen, han hade också lärt sig att läsa både redaktören och inte minst tidningen för att kunna bilda sig en uppfattning om _vem som sade vad_ , genom den publikationen. Under sina år främst efter att han kom till USA, och fick genomlida att vara bastard, hade gett honom erfarenheter nog att förstå hur olika sanningar kan vinklas till bästa möjliga för den som kommer med respektive påstående.

The Profet, som var den enda egentliga publikationen från den magiska sidan i England, visade helt tydligt på att magibefolkningens styre var _insnöade_. Att de höll på att driva den omagiska befolkningen till uppror var tydligt, framför allt när man dessutom kunde läsa i de omagiska tidningarna om _spekulationer_ som ibland var alltför nära sanningen för att det skulle vara nyttigt. Han visste att det aldrig blev så, tack vare honom.

Han skulle närma sig någon som kunde tänkas starta en ny tidning, enda möjligheten för att den skulle få överleva där var om den var hopplöst flummig. Alla skulle ta den för att fara med fantasier. Men tack vare hans japanska och inte minst indiska, källor skulle den ha tillräckligt med _glömd kunskap_ , för att både vara seriös och hopplöst oseriös. Han satte upp små, små pamfletter, om att han var intresserad av ett samarbete med någon som hade — _tid över_.

—

Det var så _The Quibbler_ , kunde ge ut sitt första nummer. Xenophilius Lovegood var absolut rätt person, sanslöst förlorad i den förlorade världen. Han fick fria händer till _expiditionsresor_ runt om i världen. Det inte många av läsarna hemma i England märkte var att _valutabörsen_ som i och för sig var seriös för Gallons mot pund och amerikanska dollar. Men den innehöll även noteringar som visade index för företag Harry ägde i sin identitet som Harwald Carlson, det var den identitet som Gringotts hade hjälpt honom till, och som han skulle ha som den vuxna Harry Potter.

Det var också nu som han _investerade_ i Lily Evans, han märkte att det kunde behövas. Hon fick ett anonymt arv, inget märkvärdigt med hans mått mätt nu, men det skulle räcka för hennes hemgift, och lite mer. Dokumentet bokfördes hos Gringotts, trots att arvet kom att finnas i den omagiska världen, och det medförde att hon och hennes efterföljande skulle anses som hans skyddslingar.

Samtidigt med det _arvet_ tecknades, och betaldes, en livförsäkring för henne och tre barn. Petunia omfattades även hon, och livförsäkring tecknades och betaldes även för henne och tre barn. Försäkringen skulle utfalla om Petunia, Lily, eller någon av barnen dog under andra omständigheter än sjukdom före en uppnådd ålder av 55 år, med en nedtrappning med en femtedel vart år över 50.

Han försökte även teckna försäkring för deras respektive män, men dem hade han ingen koppling till därför skulle han inte kunna ställa sig själv som förmånstagare, och om de avled samtidigt fanns det ingen förmånstagare då endera hustrun eller barn var förmånstagare för mannen. Det blev ändå så att han tecknande en försäkring för även för dem. Han hade redan räknat ut att _Harry Potter_ skulle ärva sin far och mor, så det var enkelt. Dursley's däremot blev det krångligare med.

Harry skulle aldrig kunna _ärva_ vare sig Dudley eller Vernon. Livförsäkringskapitalet för Petunias son, och henne kunde han sätta Harry Potter som förste förmånstagare för.

Det blev en del intrikata skrivningar, i formuleringarna, men med _arvet_ han själv delade med de två systrarna satte honom i släktskap med dem. Tiden var också den rätta att göra det, ingen av dem hade ens kommit i förlovningsposition. Att han visste vad som skulle hända, behövde ju ingen annan veta. Och det hade kostat en hel del att ta de försäkringarna, men han förstod också att de skulle komma att betala sig.

Redan nu hade han börjat _göra av med pengar_ , flera kvarter i London kom att ägas av honom, genom hans olika företag visserligen, men av honom ändå. Hyreshusområden, fritidsbebyggelse, hus som folk kunde hyra på kortare tid ingick även i hans projekt. En del av hyreshusen hade färdiga kopplingar till bungalows vid sydkusten.

Flera av de höga husen byggdes utan våning 13, vilket var ganska vanligt, alltså ingen våning hade nummer 13, trots att våning 14 egentligen var våning 13. Med en konstruktionsfirma Harry anlitade gjorde han våning 12, 13 och 14 till en gemensam våning där våning 13 endast var det förstärkta mellanrummet mellan våning 12 och 14 som båda hade extra högt i tak. En extra stor _inbyggd balkong_ fungerade som anslutningsplats för inkommande på kvast eller matta. Visserligen var både ägande av flygmatta och användning av den förbjuden i England, men den saken kunde ju ändras.

I samband med försvinnandet av Voldemort stabiliserades läget betydligt, och arbetsron infann sig. De följande åren fortsatte han att förvalta kapitalet. Inkomster från fastigheterna började märkas och balansen hade nåtts några år senare. Investeringarna hade varit stora men då han inte behövde låna pengar förräntade det sig när hyresinkomsterna började komma.

Han hade redan förberett alla nio ryggsäckarna, han hade sparat på sig dollar och gjort i ordning kavajen som de skulle finnas i. Likaså hade han fixat de två trollspöna och byxorna som de skulle finnas i, liksom böckerna, biblarna hade han också klara, de skulle sedan placeras i två olika handväskor. Han skulle dessutom fylla på med pengar i alla möjliga platser, där de normalt skulle kunna förekomma. Likaså glasögonen, som skulle passa honom måste han fixa. Han kunde inte ordna något som han inte mindes att han hittade. Sen gällde det att få iväg familjen Dursley, det blev förvånansvärt enkelt.

Harry gjorde sitt första besök som _sig själv_ hos Gringotts i London. För Regnot förklarade han hela sanningen, och att han ville fortsätta vara _anonym_. Men att ingen skulle få tvinga till sig Harry Potters egendom. Lösningen blev ett testamente som Griphook skrev efter Harrys diktamen, på så sätt skulle inte Harrys förändrade handstil kunna hittas. Att Harry själv _spretade ner_ sin namnteckning med en blodskontraktspenna gjorde det vattentätt. Datumet kunde också verifieras då det faktiskt var bara dagar innan Vernons sällskap skulle lämna Europa.

—

Det blev några jobbiga dagar, och spännande, först kontrollerade han alla flyglinjer vika tider de startade och han var noga med att leta rätt på turlistor från 1957, utan att väcka för många frågor, men inga avgångar som han kunde sätta i samband med det fanns.

Han var trots allt ganska säker på att han hade den tid han behövde, i _forntiden_. Men det kunde bli tidskritiskt, om det inte var en korrekt tidstransferering. Han gick igenom sina anteckningar extra noga nu.

Och han fann att han fanns sju dagar fel. Så kom, efter flera sömnlösa nätter, på var felet fanns — skottåren. Då hade han inte tänkt så noga på vilket datum det var, men han hade helt enkelt glömt att räkna 29 dagar för några februarimånader. Med hänsyn till det skulle han nu kunna vara tillbaks till rätt dag, och rätt tid.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Nödställd i Sykinesiska Sjön**

 **By Smargden**

* * *

Ännu en story från mig, den har inspirationen från filmen "Timme Noll"

Edit 2009-05-10, 2009-08-15 ; 2010-01-18; 2010-04-07; 2010-10-07 ; 2010-11-29; 2011-02-17. 2012-07-09; 2013-08-14; 2014-10-16; 2016-03-24

* * *

 **2**

Trots all planering tvingades han vänta i femton minuter innan något hände, efter det hände så gott som allt på en gång. Själv kunde han inte vara högre än 4000 meter upp, flygplanet var 8000 meter högre upp, men han kunde ändå genom sin kikare se hur det slets sönder, han såg inget som ens liknade en explosion, efter det blev han tvungen att göra _point me Harry Potter_ flera gånger, för att hitta honom, hitta _sig själv_.

Han använde transformering för att öka tygarena och med tvångsstyrning spretade han ut armar och ben, det bromsade farten, och fick honom att mer flyga framåt, vilket var nödvändigt för att ha en chans att hinna med själv. Nästa _tvång_ , blev att göra om honom till en falk, det var mer av säkerhetsskäl, men det fick också ner farten betydligt.

I slutskedet återställde han kroppen och den fick göra en buklandning på sanden. Utan att sätta av fotspår kontrollerade han att det inte var värre skador än han mindes.

Nästa uppgift blev att samla ihop all utrustning, och egentligen skulle han ha kunnat ha ryggsäckarna och en hel del annat och lagt dem direkt på stranden, men nu fanns de i vattnet någon kilometer från ön, och vinden blåste dem och allt annat bort från ön.

Att få upp liken och sakerna som ännu flöt på mattan, och flytta dem till andra sidan ön, så att de kunde _blåsa iland_ och hållas där tog betydligt mer tid än han hade kunnat räkna med. När han äntligen var klar hade han bara tio årsminuter av de hundra kvar. Han var redan förbi alla möjligheter att komma tillbaks, och amuletten skulle vara i princip oanvändbar under lång tid, därför förbrukade han även de sista minuterna till att söka efter fler lik och andra detaljer. Som avslutning gav han sig själv en _lycka till_. Just innan amulettens tid var förbrukad och han återvände till 1987. Det var då han kom på att hans planering att hämta liken inte kunde bli av. Men nu var han i _rätt tid_.

—

Harry visste att flygplanet hade kunnat ta sig fram till Manilla, som var det närmaste stora flygfältet. 32 personer saknades, 18 ombord hade dött. Inga spår av yttre påverkan eller explosioner hade kunnat hittas. Inte heller hittades minsta spår av de utblåsta passagerarna eller lasten. Harry visste varför, men han var den enda levande — människan som visste.

Det visade sig ganska snart att flera hade intressen i familjen Potters förmögenhet. Det blev en öppen testamentsläsning, naturligtvis kallades även Harwald Carlson — till Dumbledores stora förvåning. Förstegoblin i arvs och testamentsfrågor Stålhandske var den som satte sig vid bordet och Griphook tog plats vid hans sida.

—

"Välkomna, ni har kallats hit idag till uppläsningen av testamenten efter Harry Potter. Flera intressenter har påstått sig ha rätten att _konfiskera,_ vi kallar det för dess rätta namn, då ingen av dem har haft något med familjen Potter att skaffa.

"För några månader sedan hade vi på Gringotts orsak att tala med Harry Potter i olika ärenden, det gällde ett speciellt arv från hans mors sida, som skulle rullas igång när han fyllde sju år. I samband med att vi talade om det förstod Potter att han var rik, och att hans familjs rikedom mycket lätt kunde falla i händerna på dem som styrt hans familj till dess död.

"Arvet från Lily Potters sida var egentligen i hennes egenskap av Lily Evans. 1978 ärvde Petunia senare Dursley och Lily senare Potter en del pengar och egendomar, i det stiftades att när deras respektive barn fyllde sju år skulle de barnen orienteras om deras amerikanska släktgren. Samtidigt som de tilldelades hundra tusen pund, var. Petunia valde att nyttja en klausul i testamentet som förhindrade barnets far att få vetskap om arvet, och att det sköts på framtiden, tills barnet blev 18 år.

"För Harry Potter fanns ingen sådan möjlighet, han skulle orienteras om sitt arv. Det var i samband med det som han också fick vetskap om sin mors amerikanska kusin, som också ärvde tillsammans med Petunia och Lily.

"Vi har här ett dokument dikterat av Harry Potter själv, bevittnat av direktör Regnot och mig själv, dokumentskrivare vid tillfället var Griphook här. Han är här så att hans ord kan bevisa att det var Harry Potter själv som dikterade testamentet, varefter han själv signerade det med en blodskontraktspenna. Testamentet lyder som följer:

" _Jag Harry James Potter, som har orienterats om att jag har släktingar på mors sida, men inga på fars sida så den enda släkting jag vet om, utöver Dursleys, som jag tyvärr finns hos och inget ska ha efter mig, därför är min amerikanska kusin den som ärver mig._

 _Alltså Harwald Carlson, med hemort i Phoenix Arizona USA, är den som ärver mig. Han ärver alltså ALLT efter mig._

 _Någon kan komma och påstå att han är omagisk och därför inte skulle kunna ärva mig. Så fel ni har._

 _Mor var inte alls från en omagisk släkt, tvärt om. Bara det att magin inte blossade upp så ofta, Harwald är magisk, och han är mitt val._

 _Albus Dumbledore, är den som skyfflade undan mig till Dursleys, så vansinnigt elakt._

 _Peter Pettigrew fick Order Of Merlin — för vad, för att han blev död?, eller för att han förrådde mor och far?_

 _Det är visserligen en del år sedan, men jag kunde ALDRIG känna mig säker i hans närhet. Sirius och Remus däremot, i deras famn kunde jag lätt somna, där var jag TRYGG._

 _Ministeriet gav en Order of Merlin högsta grad till den personen, borde det inte ha varit till mig — var det inte jag som fick bort han?_

 _OM — Peter var oskyldig, då skulle Sirius vara skyldig, då hade det ju varit enkelt att hålla korrekta förhör med honom, och hitta fler namn — eller hur ? ? ? ?_

 _Men, när för många inflytelserika personer VET att Sirius är oskyldig, så törs man inte riskera att den verklige förrädaren avslöjas — eller hur? ? ? ?_

 _JA — ja, jag har fått hjälp att veta vad som hänt, och jag har fått hjälp att dra vissa slutsatser, men när jag har fått dem skrivna på näsan, så begriper även jag dem, och varför jag som liten aldrig ville vara i närheten Peter._

 _Alltså, ingen på ministeriet, och ingen som hjälpt till att Peter fick den medalj och uppmärksamhet JAG borde ha fått ska ha något från mig._

 _Dessutom, hur vet ni att jag är DÖD ? ? ?_

 _Har ni hittat någon död kropp ? ? ?_

 _Om inte, varför är ni då så angelägna om att dela på min förmögenhet? GAMAR._

 _Jag har läst på lite, ok, jag har fått hjälp. Vad gäller mitt arv av Godric Gryffindor, från min fars sida, och från lady Ravenclaw från Mors sida. Och det magiska som jag inte tror någon av er förstår, mitt arv av Salazar Slytherin som jag fick när Voldemort försökte döda mig._

 _Det lär ha något att göra med att den med arvsrätt som försöker döda en annan med arvsrätt förlorar sin rätt till den som personen försökte döda. Då jag är arvtagare, och Voldemort också, så när han försökte döda mig, övergick hans arvsrätt till mig, och Hogwarts magi skyddade mig. Det handlar INTE om min mors blodsoffer._

 _Det finns ytterligare en person som jag skulle kunna tänka mig dela arvet efter Lady Ravenclaw med, men jag avstår nu. Det är hon som har arvet efter Lady Helga. Skulle hon försöka slå ihjäl mig — eller Gud förbjude, jag försöka slå ihjäl henne, då skulle samma sak hända igen, dödsförsöket skulle misslyckas och efter det skulle ALLA Hogwarts arvtagare finnas på en hand._

 _Men jag tar mig friheten att hålla arvet efter grundarna kvar hos mig själv, och endast en med blodsband till någon av grundarna — och mig själv, ska kunna öppna valvet som innehåller de handlingarna — ALLT övrigt går till Harwald Carlson._

 _Vidare beordrar jag som tre fjärdedels ägare av Hogwarts att inga märkta med Voldemorts märke ska få finnas inom skolans områden. Vare sig som lärare, elever eller besökare. Överträdelse mot det må rendera i förlust av deras magi. Jag ÅKALLAR DETTA MITT BESLUT, och genom att mitt ord nu är uppläst efter min död kan detta inte motsägas._

 _Mina nio platser i STORA RÅDET vad avser Hogwarts, skall skötas av Harwald Carlson, det tillsammans med de tre som jag har för eget namn, de två som kommer från Lady Marquie genom min mor, går till honom genom arvet av mig själv._

 _Med det tecknar jag mitt namn i blod_

 _Augusti den 5 i nådens år MCMLXXXVII eller 1987, för er som inte kan romerska._

 ** _Harry James POTTER_**

—

"Då har vi hört uppläsningen av Harry Potters testamente. Vi på Gringotts har inte kunnat verifiera Potters död. Och med tanke på textens innehåll, har vi inte heller kunnat verifiera Peter Pettigrews död, varken då han skulle ha dött eller senare.

"Någon som har invändningar mot det upplästa?"

"Ja, herr Dumbledore."

"Unge Potter kan inte ha varit i stånd att formulera ett sådant testamente. Jag förklarar det _ogiltigt_."

"Snyggt försök gamle man, jag som ensam arvtagare av unge Potter, skulle kunna dela arvet med dig, om du skulle kunna ge en ed med din magi och ditt liv som garant för att du INTE avsåg gömma undan Sirius Black, OCH att du inte sneglade mot att på något sätt komma över familjen Potters förmögenhet."

"Och du är — ? , är du möjligen Harwald Carlson?"

"I egen hög person ja. Dessutom har jag här på Gringotts redan konstaterat att jag har blodsband med unge Potter på hans mors sida. Det som förvånar många kanske är att bandet även finns på hans fars sida. Tydligen var många släkt med varandra för något hundratal år sedan."

"Det är ändå inte rätt, Potters fanns här i England och arvet ska stanna här."

"Du är dåligt påläst, jag bor här också. Faktiskt äger jag redan större delen av Diagongränden, och stora delar av Hogsmeade, för att inte tala om bortemot 300 kvarter med hus i det omagiska London, och flera ställen runt om här. Men du har fel i att Potters hörde hemma i England. Och menar du att arvet ska stanna där de hörde hemma — så är både du och ministeriet utanför alla möjligheter, därför att Wales är där både jag och Potters bor respektive bodde." Sa Harwald och log.

"Inga överklaganden som har giltig grund har kommit fram, alltså förklarar jag testamentet ha vunnit laga kraft. Med det avslutar vi denna sittning. Herr Carlson vi behöver talas vid och du behöver skriva på en del dokument i samband med övertagandet. Kan du avvara någon timmes tid?"

"Ja, inga problem ärade Stålhandske."

"Oh — herr Dumbledore, med tanke på passusen angående märkta med Voldemorts märke på Hogwarts, du bör orientera dina medarbetare rätt omgånde, liksom styrelsen, de ingår nämligen i Hogwarts område, oavsett var styrelsen sammanträder. Tyvärr kan inte magin involvera det beslutet direkt, men från och med midnatt spelar det ingen roll om du har meddelat det eller inte. De som är märkta med Voldemorts märke och finns inne på, eller går in till Hogwarts område, blir för all framtid utan magi."

Harry hade sett på rättegångarna, han hade velat lägga sig i, men han visste att han inte fanns — egentligen, när det hände så allt fram tills helt nyligen skulle förbli som det hade varit, hur han visste hur det hade varit, eller som det stod i böckerna.

Däremot fanns det inget som hindrade honom från att bevittna saker. Han hade dessutom gjort allt för att ha olika utseenden vid olika framträdanden. Men, nu var den tiden förbi.

Redan dagen efter sökte han sig till Ministeriet för att ta sina platser i stora rådet i anspråk. Naturligtvis blev det _gruff_. 14 platser i stora rådet det betydde en sak, och det stavades med VERSALER — **MAKT**. Och den som hade makten tidigare, visserligen genom att ha fördelat de 14 platserna till olika personer för att inte göra det uppenbart hade naturligtvis synpunkter också.

"ORDNING" Skrek Dumbledore ut innan han fortsatte. "Harwald, du kan inte komma här och bestämma nyordningar, det förstår du väl."

"Jösses Albus, du är ju dummare än jag nånsin trott vara möjligt. Först försöker du förklara Potters testamente olagligt, ska du försöka använda stora rådet att kräva det? JAG — har de här 14 platserna och jag tänker inte backa en plats på det. Jag KRÄVER dessutom att vi tar en ny omröstning vad beträffar ordförandeskapet här. Jag har tillräckligt med argument för att förklara dig olämplig, och det tänker jag nyttja min rätt att göra. Lord Malfoy, har jag ditt, och dina vänners stöd?"

"I att rösta om vi ska ha en ny ordförande — Ja, du har vårt stöd. 12 röster."

"Tack. Det gör totalt med våra två, 26 röster, det räcker för att kalla till en ny röstning för vår ordförande. Jag förordar Lord Greengrass, han är inte känd för att vara involverad vare sig med ministern själv, eller någon av oss, och inte heller med rektor Dumbledore."

"Jag stödjer det förslaget." Sa Lucius direkt.

Tolv ytterligare höjde sina händer i bifall. Bara Cornelius och Albus avstod att rösta för Manfred Greengrass, men Manfred valdes, och Dumbledore tvingades avträda sin position.

Efter en del svärande av eder och överlämnande av _nycklar_ kunde Manfred Greengrass inta ledarstolen. Harry höjde sin hand.

"Ja Sir Carlson."

"Tack herr ordförande, det har nyligen kommit till min kännedom, att Peter Pettigrew tilldelades Order of Merlin _POSTUMT_ , trots att ministeriets registerkort säger att han fortfarande är i livet. Till råga på allt fanns han inne på Hogwarts, som råtta, och det var i sista minuten jag hann få ut honom innan Harry Potters postuma begäran om att alla med dödsäratmärket inne på Hogwarts ska drabbas av förlust av magi.

"Registerkortet sa att Peter Pettigrew fanns i Gryffindors elevhus. Naturligtvis begav jag mig dit direkt, och för att bespara mig alla problem att komma in genom dörrarna så flög jag in på min kvast. Ett av fönstren gick lätt att öppna. _Point me_ Peter Pettigrew visade mig på den här animagusråttan. Jag förordar att vi här och nu gör ett korrekt förhör med sanningsserum, och aurorer.

"Den eller de, som protesterar mot den åtgärden begär jag att ska arresteras av aurorerna och senare förhöras med sanningsserum för medhjälp till mord på familjen Potter."

Naturligtvis fick den sista meningen de flesta protester att fastna i halsen på bland andra Malfoy, Dumbledore och Fudge.

—

Allt gick sin gilla gång tills

"Peter, många påstod att de var under imperiusförbannelsen, enligt vad du vet, fanns det någon av dödsätarna som var under den förbannelsen?"

"Nej.

"Peter — namnge dem du ser i den här salen som du känner ige . . ."

Där bröt kaoset ut, inte minre än sex dödsförbannelser riktades mot Peter och Harwald, Harry fick upp en fysisk metallsköld att täcka de två, men en förbannelse från sidan missade han, den slog i Harry på hans vänstra sida.

Men till allas häpnad studsade den tillbaks och Dolores Umbridge föll död ner för sin egen förbannelse. Det stoppade resten av aktiviteterna, men de fem övriga var redan nere för räkning också. Lusius Malfoy, Wladen Macnair, Pavel Crabbe, Amycus Carrowoch till allas förvåning Cornelius Fudge.

" **ORDNING!"** Skrek Manfred med sonorus. Och frortsatte med normal stämma. "Så, kan vi fortsätta nu, aurorer, arrestera dem som stör ordningen. Herr Carlsen, var så go . . var är . . . "

"Accio Råttan Peter Pettigrew." Sa Harwald, och en råtta kom flygande.

"Tyvärr har nog verkanstiden runnit iväg, och nästa tidigaset möjlighet att använda sanninsserum är efter ett dygn. Gör vi det före riskerar vi att få felaktiga svar därför att hans undermedvetna förstörs av restverkan plus en färsk dosering. Vi vet tillräckligt för att fortsätta nu. För det första VET vi att Pettigrew INTE bör få ha fått sin utmärkelse, jag föreslår att den inhiberas."

"Någon däremot? . . . Inte, då finner jag att det är ett enhälligt beslut. Order of Merlin som tilldelats Peter Pettigrew postumt återkallas. Är det någon som föreslår att den ska tilldelas Harry Potetr?"

Flera 'JA' hördes, men Harry höll upp sin hand.

"Jag har just ärvt Harry Potter, frid över hans minne. Visserligen frågade han i testamentet varför inte _han_ fick utmärkelsen. Men jag handlar i hans minne. Och jag tror mig förstå hans tankegångar en del — nu. Nej, jag, i Harry Potters namn, avböjer utmärkelsen av Order of Merlin, med hänvisningen att de som har den ska veta att de delar den utmärkelsen med en dödsätare, så egentligen var det dumt att av den orsaken ta av Peter den. Men det är gjort, och om det kommer till vägs ände, kommer jag i Harry Potters namn, att vägra ta emot den med just den motiveringen att den har varit i händerna på den som förrådde hans föräldrar. Och att den i så fall skulle delas med den som satte Harry Potter hos Dursleys' och sedan försökte hämta in hans familjs ägodelar."

"Det är starka ord Herr Carlson, har du stöd för dem?"

"Ja, det finns i protokoll hos Gringotts."

"Ska vi avstå från att tilldela Harry Potter Order of Merlin, och göra det med nyss nämna motivering."

. . .

"Förslaget att avstå med den motiveringen har vunnit med 27 röser mot 8, ej avgivna röster räknas inte."

—

Redan samma eftermiddag fanns Sirius Black på St. Mungos sjukhus för återhämtning.

Men några personer hade uppmärksammat att Harwald Carlson, hade träffats av en dödsförbannelse, och den hade reflekterats till varifrån den hade kommit. Albus Dumbledore var dock inte bland dem.

"Herr Harwald Carlson, kan vi pratas vid lite?" ja visst fru . . "

"Bones, jag är chef på aurorkontoret."

"Oj, vad har jag nu gjort?"

"Det är det jag vill reda ut."

"Ok — vad handlar det om?"

"En dödsförbannelse, som studsar tillbaks. Du är den andre, och du är så pass gammal att du vet mer än salig Potter kunde veta."

"Ge mig en ed på att det stannar vid oss två, låt oss sedan bege oss till Gringotts."

—

"Så du påstår att DU är självaste Harry Potter . . . nyligen avlidne Harry Potter? . . . Ge mig några bevis."

"Herr Stålhandske, vem var det tidigare som kunde ha tagit Lady Helgas arv i anspråk?"

"Dolores Umbridge, men våra register påstår att hon dog tidigare idag. Och nu är det Harry Potter, alias Harwald Carlson."

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Som . . .här, läs Harry Potters testamente, det står där."

— Lite senare —

"Så du påstår att du slungades 30 år tillbaks i tiden. Och hamnade på en öde ö i tre år, otroligt."

"Otroligt är det sannolikt, men, Gringotts har varit med mig ända sedan jag kom till Kyoto, Harry Potters testamente skrev JAG som gammal på, bara någon vecka innan unge Potter lämnade Europa. Så det är helt _lagligt_. Allt under näsan på Dumbledore. Det är viktigt att jag inte avslöjas i förtid, du är den enda, utöver Gringotts personal som vet hur det är. Och det var aldrig fråga om något sabotage eller något sådant. En ren olyckshändelse med underliga inslag.

—

 **Ende**

Att sen köra en Voldemortstory av det finner jag ingen orsak till. Harry Potter, ska vara 7 år men är alltså 37 år, och både snuskigt rik och etablerad. Här kan man sedan _beordra_ Dumbledore att bekänna färg, när det gäller eventuella horcrux, eller så finns det inga sådana, och visst kan Harry i sin vuxna form bli en av _de nya_ , aurorerna, och som kan ta hand om Voldi, ifall han kommer tillbaks. Men — det är en helt annan story.

Ett tag funderade jag på att döpa honom till 'Granger' och få dottern Hermione, Det hade varit lite väl udda, dessutom så skulle han då ha varit tvungen att bli tandläkare innan han träffade "sin fru". Så det skippade jag, annars hade det varit en kulighet ytterligare.

/Smargden

Läs gärna vidare på Återbesöket 2014

/ An: kände att det kunde vara dags att se vad som blivit av _Harrys ö_. Faktiskt det är ganska så oroligt där i sydkinesiska sjön, allt som kan ianspråktagas blir ianspråktaget. Av enskilda och nationella intressen. Så prioriteringarna har ändrats för området. /


	3. Chapter 3

**Nödställd i Sykinesiska Sjön**

 **By Smargden**

* * *

Ännu en story från mig, den har inspirationen från filmen "Timme Noll"

Edit 2009-05-10, 2009-08-15 ; 2010-01-18; 2010-04-07; 2010-10-07 ; 2010-11-29; 2011-02-17. 2012-07-09; 2013-08-14; 2014-10-16; 2016-03-24

* * *

 **Återbesöket 2014**

Harry satt å tänkte tillbaks på hans födelsedag för fyra år sedan – han hade fyllt sextio år, det var också det år han sålde ut allt han kunde för att dra sig tillbaks. Han hade aldrig glömt _sin ö_ , men tyvärr hade även andra hittat dit. Där fanns nu rena paradisfastigheter med badpooler och simbassänger, båthamnar aquabungalows, och inte minst 1800 meter landningsbana.

Även _hans grotta_ hade de invaderat, nu var han glad att han inte hade lämnat kvar några värdesaker. Det skulle vara omöjligt att _ta tillbaks_ ön i sin besvikelse sökte han sig till de övriga mindre öarna han hade sett i området – men blev allt mer besviken ju mer han såg.

Till och med flera sandrevlar som bara var land vid lågvatten hade bebyggelse. Bebyggelse på stöttor, lite diskret började han ta eda på det politiska klimatet, i förhoppning att kunna hitta någon av platserna att etablera sig på för han planerade att dra sig tillbaks just här — det hade varit hans mål för äldre dagar.

Han insåg slutligen att området var på gränsen till att kunna bli krigszon, Vietnam, Thailand och Kina var alla mycket intresserade att stå som _ägare_ till minsta sandkorn i området. Han fick också veta att den som inte kunde försvara sina områden kunde snabbt bli av med dem. Ingen av länderna ville initiera ett krig bara för att en enskild tappade mark till en annan enskild.

Så Harry tog sig tillbaks till Arizona, där hade han i vart fall sitt lilla ställe ute i ödemarken. Han var uppriktigt besviken på _civilisationen_ , maktapparaten hade inte bytt vokabulär – deras spårk hade allt mer stabiliserat sig i termer av PENGAR, och TILLVÄXT. Men på bekostnad av känslor, kärlek och tilltro till varandra.

I den magiska världen hade han sett hur alltmer samlat sig till _eliten_ — Jo han skulle kunna räkna sig dit — som Harry Potter, men inte som Harwald Carlson, och att nu hävda sig som just det — var överspelat för trettio år sedan. Hogwarts hade han _tappat_ , ministeriet hade _exproprierat_ det helt tydligt med Dumbledore som dirigent, men han hade snabbt fått massorna med sig.

Harry var visserligen glad att han innan dess lyckades _ta undan_ allt av historiskt och ekonomiskt värde ur de fyras och även Hogwarts valv, och föra över det till hans japanska valv. Inte för att guldet eller värdet egentligen bekom honom något, men principen att de skulle kunna betalat exproprieringen med det guld som de just hade stulit — skulle ha grämt honom.

Han hade aldrig fått något erkännande bland folket. Men Voldemort hade hittat tillbaks flera gånger innan han hade angripit lite för många omagiska och blivit nermejad av militära enheter, inte bara dödsätarfastigheter hade blivit de omagiskas mål. När ögon inte ser det kartan ska visa — är det ett tecken på att terrorister kan gömma sig där — och med det togs ofta snabba beslut att _göra en insats_. En insats resulterade så gott som alltid i många döda — oftast alla döda.

Magicentrat i London hade de tvingats lämna, det hade kunnat kosta även Harry mycket, men även där hade ministeriet exproprierat, visserligen betalades det för övertagna fastigheter, men ett blygsamt värde, men det var ändå klart mycket bättre än det blev för de nya ägarna som inte fick något alls — för de hade inga ägarhandlingar registrerade av den omagiska sidan.

Det hade tagit de fyra senaste åren att avveckla allt sitt ägande i Europa. Hans hustru Iahri Yamagtchi hade dött innan han ens hade blivit ett halvt sekel fyllda, naturligt i en sjukdom. Barnen var etablerade i sina verksamheter, rekreation och logistik. Lastbilar trafikerar genomfartsvägar, och ofta långa sträckor.

Det innebär att de behöver _rasta_ , och efter att de hade sett över körtider och natur, hade de skaffat mark och byggt upp bra platser för raster, det innebar säkra platser för längre raster. Möjlighet att dygnet runt kunna äta god lagad mat.

Även mindre vilrumslägenheter, där en chaufför kunde sträcka ut sig, köpte han till så kunde han även få sänglinne för att sova ut, annars var det vara viloplatser, alltså britsar med spänt presenningstyg, att sträcka ut sig ovanpå. Kostnaden var ju också beroende av nivån på vilorummets standard.

Att äga den kedjan, eller åtminstone en av de kedjor som etablerade sig gav stabil avkastning, därför gick det ingen nöd på hans barn. Harwald, alltså vår Harry, njöt av att sakta skritta fram på sin vallack i de av solen stekta landskapet. Ibland stod han upp i sadeln gjorde ett hopp upp i luften och slog med sina armar som nu var vingar, upp — upp och vidare uppåt. Shadow, hans häst, var van, och visste att sakta gå vidare, med tyglarna hängande löst.

Harwald — kände friheten i luften, lika ofta som han åt middag inne — lika ofta kunde det bli en _färsk_ prärieekorre. Han behövde inte bry sig att vara till lags för någon längre, inga styrelsemöten magi eller _normala_.

Fast det var ju en sanning med modifikation han hade fortfarande stora andelar i en mängd företag, men han hade gått ner till mindre än en tredjedels ägande, ofta mellan tio och tjugo procents andel, det gav friheten att inte behöva agera själv. De han kände förtroende för fick helt enkelt fullmakt att föra hans talan. Men de företagen fanns nu enbart i anslutning till Stilla havet.

Ett jobb hade han dock inte blivit av med, Gringotts hade insisterat att de ville ha honom som _rådgivare_ — ifall de behövde hans råd. Harry visste att det var deras sätt att visa deras uppskattning och vördnad — de hade ju genom åren haft många _givande_ gemensamma affärsäventyr. Gringotts var också de enda som hade varit representerade vid hans tre senaste födelsedagar.

Som falk var Harry fri — och han uppskattade friheten. Visst kände han blandade känslor att ha blivit _utfryst_ av makteliten i England, men han visste också att han hade bäddat för det själv. Men han bävade för hur det skulle ha fallit ut ifall han hade försökt hävda sig i namnet Harry Potter, för som det redan då såg ut hade de i maktposition redan stakat ut hans väg — till vart kunde han bara gissa.

—

Genom Harry Potters testamente angående familjenamnen till Hogwarts grundare, att _han förbehöll sig rätten till dem_ , så hade vare sig ministeriet eller Dumbledore någon möjlighet att _konfiskera_ dem, de förblev i det fördolda, och med det förföll familjemagin i Hogwarts. På tioårsdagen efter expropieringen av Hogwarts _dog_ magin i Hogwarts. Inga porträtt rörde sig, talade, eller kunde förmås öppna dörrarna de var satta att betjäna. Inte en enda magisk fackla lyste längre upp mörka korridorer, lärarrum eller klassrum. Hogwarts helt enkelt gick ner i _stängd_. Därmed förlorade de sin utbildningsplats. Inte heller kunde minsta lilla detalj lämna slottet, inte någon bok från vare sig biblioteket eller respektive lärares bokhylla. Inte minsta lilla trolldrycksingrediens — eller färdiga produkter kunde _räddas_. Den som hade kunnat se vad som hände skulle ha sett att alverna flyttade allt till USA. Med det förföll även byggnaden Hogwarts till den ruin som omagiska hade sett den som genom alla åren.

—

På ålderns höst hade en nästan lika gammal Luna kommit till Harry, hon hade en dotterdotter, hon sa aldrig vem som var hennes far eller farfar, och Harry frågade inte heller, men dottern och Harrys yngste son's son James Sirius hade testat sitt arv och godtagits till Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff. Han hade i samråd med Harry valt att inte öppet ståta med de namnen vare sig i USA eller ens ta dem till Britannia, däremot hade han intresse att bygga upp skolan i USA, och öppna för övriga att söka dit. James och Miranda gifte sig och blev de första att ansvara för den nya skolan.

Hogwarts alver hade _känt_ när han tog över ansvaret för familjenamnen, med det såg de till att de gamla lokalerna _stängdes ner_ och flyttade till USA. Med det hade de knutit magin till rätt plats, med det följde allt som hörde till, all Hogwartsmagi, flyttades — Engelska magiministeriet helt ovetandes — mer än att Hogwarts _rasat samman_.

 **** FINITO ****

Med det stänger vi ner även denna storry, som kom av att jag kom att tänka på filmen Timme Noll, som jag såg för oändligt många år sedan.

Glad Påsk

2016-03-25

—


End file.
